Rag Tag Rebels: unheard saviors
by Shintaro Kozu
Summary: Meet five demigods who had a big role to play in the fight agianst Kronos, but never talked about.


**A/N Note: O hope you like this! My frined asked me to put this on fanfiction, and edit some stuf, I am giving him the credit for the story, but descritions of charecters, and there dialouge is mostly mine, well see ya, and credit goes to kyle, i hope you like this REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Chapter one: Cry of war<p>

I stood outside my small suburban apartment anxious, excited, and scared. Around my waist was a belt with a gold trident on the buckle, which I touch a little anxiously. I was careful not to touch the center of it, because it would turn into a sword, and it would be just a little awkward explaining to the cops why I had a sword out in the middle of night, and looking so emotional.

The light of the moon illuminated a mini-van, headed towards my direction, at first it looked green, but then it finally settled into my head the true color, black. The jet black mini-van, which was of terrible style, and clashed with the true awesomeness of what I was about to do, pulled up and one of the doors opened. And one of my friends Mike waved us in.

Mike was, sadly to say, a thin and kinda of pail, fragile looking kid, about the same age as me, his black hair covering his smokey gray eyes, which unsettled me every time. " don't you ever get a haircut?" I said flabbergasted at his terrible hair control. "Nah, I like it better this way, makes me looks like a straight up gangsta!" While I remained very doubtful over his "Gangsta" style I nevertheless climbed into the car with him. Over the loud rock music, nothing was all that special, except for Mikes goofy smirk, the tank top, and the worn out jeans, which looked too tight on him. " What are you smirking at?" I send defensively, looking at my worn out drags, just a stupid polo, and khakis, my old school uniform. " Did you notice my Jordans yet?" He said, and quickly I had seen his new, pure white basketball shoes. I was impressed but I don't want him to see it, so I just looked at him stupidly, and he just went quiet.

I quickly relied that there was a bow an quiver laying on the car floor, right next to my feet, presumably his. " Hey looks like you finally arrived, a familiar voice said behind me. Allen, also, spotting on a head of black hair looked at me with great astonishment. Allen was a little bit more chubbier than Mike, but not by much. He is also tan, and has one little pimple on his forehead, not noticeable, but when you do, that's the only thing you can look at, its the only thing remarkable at his plainly normal face. His voice was a mix of a monotonic drawl, and a party boy slang. " Wouldn't miss it for the world!" I said, stretching it out, and hoping Allen would find the irony in it.

" Guys shut it, we have got work to do." said Corusu, who happened to be the only one old enough to drive. He had fiery red hair, which always reminded me of a bonfire out on the beach, where I used to go when I was a child, well at least five years old. He had a deep voice, but was only sixteen, just learned how to drive, which would explain him fumbling to get the key in the right position, which should have been second nature to him, he was always a slow learner though.

When the car finally started I immediately looked for our team leader, Riley. " where is Riley?" I asked with a mild concern, seeing as he was literally the most bad ass persona on our team, a real necessity these days. " I'm here." Riley said, laying down, trying to get some sleep, which was really wise, as a good leader should be.

Our rag-tag team of rebels were ready to go, and that's when the van jerked hard and started moving, slowly at first, but then at a reasonable speed towards New York.

The sound of rock music, filled my ears, and it felt like we were really on a highway to hell, or tarturus as we wisely knew. " hey, Corusu, You mind turning that down, I am sure that sound is very important, but please don't share the awe inspiring message to all of us." I said it sharply, even though I liked the song, it just wasn't an early bird song, it had more of a kicking monster ass and partying beat. He nodded, which made me have a look of complete bliss, thank gods.

" Yo, you mind telling _me_ where we are going, just using it as reference." Allen said, looking straight ahead. " New York, we are going to head off Krono's Monster legion, hopefully Percy and the others can hold off enough till we get there." Riley said, with out even opening his eyes. My muscles tightened, it was hard to accept that Percy, my famous, but never written, and spoken to half-brother would yet again save the day, and of course, get some girl followers as well, Which made me writhe in jealousy but beam with pride at what my fellow brethren can accomplish. Maybe I should have mentioned to Riley that he shouldn't have said anything, because Allen was a whiner, and boy did he dig into us this time.

He whined about it being a four hour drive, and simply just talked about gas, and the monsters. I just stared out of the window, until his mantra subsided, looking at the deserted highways, and streets, and seeing the occasional sleeping mortal on the street, making me curse the Titian for causing this mess, stopping time, Maybe I could did that, but making people sleep, when people need treatment at the hospitals and could be dieing or already dead, that was something that not even me, a lazy, positive teen could ever forgive.

Suddenly, the van lurched, and my head whipped to the front as I saw, what looked to be a large, and furry mass, hurling itself at the window. Instantly I knew it was a hell hound, only something like that could be obvious. I anxiously went to to touch the belt, while Mike and Allen were climbing out to face the horrid thing, I never liked dogs, especially Hell dogs. A sword appeared in my hand, tidal wave. It was a katana, an especially deadly weapon, but make the actual sword part of celestial bronze, it makes monster suey.

The hell hound roared, and looked at Allen, with a kinda hurt expression. He lifted his paw , and what looked like a thorn was jutting out. It was until I got closer that I realized it was one of those Hula girls, that always went on that dashboard. " It's OK." Allen said, inching towards the beast with a caring looks, I really couldn't tell if he was crying on the inside with fear as he got close to the thing. He made a move for the Hula girl, which caused the hell hound to growl slightly, and made Allen even more determined. HE quickly pulled it out, and the Hell hound howled a howl of relief, and licked Allen in the face, head shot.

We got back into the van, at ease of this nuisance, and started back down the road, and soon noticed the Hell Hound Following us, an escort.

It continued like this for miles, until our van broke down. Great just great. We got out, and realized we were in a giant mess, a car grave yard, and we were out of fuel. Far away we heard monsters growling. " What was that?" Allen said, reading for his weapon, which I have not seen yet. " That... is the cry of war."


End file.
